Those Girls Are Scary
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: It's a typical ninja birthday party, except for yaoi stalker fan girls bent on catching Sasuke and Naruto in the act of something naughty. Foreplay only.


Those Girls Are SCARY

Everyone was at Lee's house for Temari's 19th birthday and Neji's 18th birthday.(they forgot one of their birthdays so just through a joint party) It was going to be the party of the week because they are always partying, but this on would prove to be most memorable.

"Okay everyone lets play a game. I was thinking truth or dare, or strip poker." Ino yelled. "So let's vote. Raise your hand for strip poker."

There was some major blushing coming from some guys and Hinata, but no one raised there hand.

"Fine, I guess we'll play truth or dare then. You guys have no sense of fun." Ino whined.

"Okay then, this is how we'll play it. If you pick truth, you gotta chug a can of beer or down a shot of tequila. If you pick dare and don't like it you can pass, but you have to take a body shot off of Lee." Sakura stated.

The last part of her rules earned a lot of 'ews' and gagging noises along with blushing from her boyfriend.

"Okay, first things first, everyone in a circle, then write your name on a piece of paper and then pet into the hat. That way it's a fair way to see who goes first." Ten-Ten said.

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Lee, Temari and Kankuro hastily put their names into the hat. Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, and Neji took their time putting their names in the hat. (Like all the calm ones names start with s, mostly)

"Lee, pick a name." Sakura said to her boyfriend.

"Yosh," Lee yelled. Then he started going on about something to do with youth. "Gaara you go first. Truth or Dare my youthful friend?"

"Dare" was all Gaara said.

"Hmm… I GOT IT. You have to sing Fruit Salad by the Wiggles."

Gaara's eye twitched. Then he got up and started to sing.

"Yummy, yummy fruit salad fruit yummy, yummy fruit salaaaad."

Everyone was laughing and giggling uncontrollably. Gaara glared daggers at them when he finished. His glaring only made it funnier because the song only made it hard to take Gaara seriously. (Gaara singing is enough to make it funny)

Gaara got an evil gleam in his eye and directed it towards his sister's ex. "Shikamaru, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Shikamaru muttered than chugged a beer saying 'troublesome'.

"Do you still fantasize about Temari now that you're dating Ino?" Gaara had an eerie smile on his face.

The room went utterly silent and Ino was fuming. Temari was glaring at her brother. She was still friends with Shikamaru. Moreover, everyone sure felt bad for him because Ino can get as mad as Sakura when she pmsing.

"Troublesome. Well I'm with Ino, aren't I?" Shikamaru stated rather pissed off.

"That doesn't answer the question. Yes you are technically with Ino but you can still fantasize." Gaara replied.

"Damn it to hell, Gaara. Its only Ino! I only fantasize about Ino."

Ino stopped fuming and kissed Shikamaru. Temari was still glaring at Gaara while her other brother was laughing his head off saying nice one Gaara. Shikamaru noticed this and decided to have some fun.

"Kankuro, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth of course." He said while downing a shot of tequila.

"Okay, is it true that you practice making out and other various sensual activities on your puppets?" Shikamaru joked.

Mostly everyone started to laugh but everyone had some form of a smile on their face while anticipating the answer from their puppet master friend.

"Yea it's true." Kankuro grumbled.

Everyone but Sasuke, Shino, Sai, Neji, and Gaara burst out laughing in complete hysterics. The others only smirked or let out a soft chuckle. This made Kankuro blush and he was pissed so to have fun Ino will be his next victim.

"Ino Truth or Dare?"

"Well duh DARE, of course." She practically yelled.

"Perfect. I dare you to kiss Chouji, but not just kiss French kiss him."

Kankuro got a victorious smirk on his face when Shikamaru choked. Ino gasped. Everyone went 'ooooooh'. Then Ino glared at them all and they went completely silent. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Naruto almost fell over from trying not to laugh and Sasuke had to help him to keep his balance.

"Fine I will, but only because I sure as hell ain't taking a body shot off of Lee. Kami-sama knows that would just be sick and wrong." Ino was pissed and Shikamaru wanted to kill Kankuro. Everyone else was still quiet. (Poor Shikamaru.)

Ino got up and quickly frenched Chouji wanting it to be over as fast as possible. Chouji went right back to eating and Ino went to go sit by Shikamaru, who was silently fuming. Ino made a gagging noise, and then sat in Shikamaru's lap.

"It was just a dare Shika." Ino tried reassuring her boyfriend while playing with his hair. "Okay, Ten-Ten truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay show everyone yours mine and Hinata's sketchbook with explanations for the pictures of course." Ino giggled. She could not wait to see everyone's reactions when they saw the pictures. Hinata was blushing crimson. Ten-Ten pulled out said sketchbook with a bunch of photographs.

"Okay," Ten-Ten started, "Here's the sketchbook. I'll give the explanations after you see the drawings. Me and Hinata drew these. Here's the first one."

Ten-Ten held up a picture of Kiba and Shino. Shino was on top of Kiba straddling his hips and their lips locked in a fiery kiss. Kiba and Shino were shocked and blushing. As was everyone else. Sasuke and Naruto paled. They already knew about Shino and Kiba, as Kiba and Shino knew about Sasuke and Naruto.

If those girls knew about Shino and Kiba then they had to have known about them.

Kiba and Shino were even more careful about hiding their relationship then Naruto and Sasuke were.

"Okay the next ten or so are like about those two. The rest are about our other two drawing subjects."

Ten-Ten then showed a drawing of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had his hands Sasuke's hair in a passionate kiss with said Uchiha. One of the Uchiha's hands was up Naruto's shirt whilst the other was down Naruto's pants. Naruto and Sasuke were redder than anything any ones ever seen; everyone turned to look at the four. Shino and Sasuke were looking at the floor.

Kiba and Naruto yelled, "How?…Why do you…? THOSE DRAWINGS ARE NOT TRUE!!!!"

"Okay I'll pass around the pictures these drawings were based on. Now the explanations for the drawing are simple. Ino used her mind transfer jutsu on some birds and squirrels and took pictures and video clips. Once she brought them back, I drew them. Hinata used her Byakugan to get a good look and then drew her pictures, but everything was based on actual photographs. So we have actual proof to prove are drawings are not false." Ten-Ten cheered happily.

"Okay, okay umm…lets not play this anymore. To much info. Most we didn't even want to know. And some we didn't really want to see. So, uh lets play um…7 minutes in heaven. Oh by the way Ino those pictures you took are so kawaii. Alrighty then everyone pick a piece of paper. There are two of each paper so you go to the place the paper says and see who you'll get." Sakura explained, "The only difference is you get 15 minutes instead of 7 minutes."

Sakura set it up so Sasuke and Naruto would end up together in the bathroom and Shino and Kiba would end up together in the bedroom. Everyone else would end up in the kitchen. She wanted to catch them in the act so they couldn't deny it any longer. Once Sakura explained this to everyone they broke off into groups. Team Gai and the sand siblings went to listen in on Kiba and Shino. The remaining rookie nine and Sai listened in on Naruto and Sasuke.

Kiba and Shino lay on the bed cuddling while discussing how those girls found out about them. Shino then leaned down to kiss Kiba and the little kiss got heated fast. Soon they were making out. After about a few minutes of sucking out each others tongues the door swung open with a bright flash. Ten-Ten swung the door open and the group caught Shino on top of Kiba tongues entwined. One of Kiba's hands was around Shino's neck and the other on Shino's bare back pulling him closer. One of Shino's hands was playing with one of Kiba's nipples and the other was lightly caressing the side of Kiba's face.

"You can't deny it now you two." Ten-Ten teased.

"Get out, GET OUT OF HERE. TEN-TEN STOP TAKING PICTURES." Kiba screamed while turning about thirty shades of red. Shino couldn't even look at them. He was even redder than Kiba if that was possible.

"You guys are so kawaii together. You looked way too cute cuddling together." Temari sighed dreamily.

In the background you could here Naruto yelling, "Get out Sakura. Teme get off so I can get my clothes. Ino stooop. Get the camera out of here. HINATA! HINATA ARE YOU OKAY? WAKE UP! Stop taking pictures and help her. Teme give me my shirt."

"Sounds like Hinata needs help. We should go seeing as they sound to preoccupied to help." Shino said while zipping up his jacket.

"Yes we should." Neji agreed. Then they went to the bathroom

*FLASH BACK*

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the bathroom.

"Oi, Teme those girls are scary. How'd they find out anyway?" Naruto asked emitting a shudder.

"Who knows dobe." the Uchiha replied. "We might as well make the best of our time in here." Sasuke said as he leaned down and claimed Naruto's full pink lips. Naruto kissed back with as muck fervor and passion but, leaving his mouth open ever so slightly so Sasuke could slide his tongue through. Soon their tongues fought for dominance which Sasuke obviously won. After about five minutes of this they had to pull apart for air. Naruto took his jacket off and mesh shirt. Sasuke took his shirt off with equal haste. Sasuke attached himself to Naruto's neck. She nipped, sucked and kissed at Naruto's neck. This caused the Kyuubi container to moan and arch his neck so that Sasuke had better access. The Uchiha moved Naruto against the wall and led a trail of butterfly kisses down Naruto's chest and than back up. Naruto let another moan escape his mouth. The kitsune's hand were buried in raven locks, while Sasuke's hands were very busy. One of his hands was around the blonds' waist and the other was supporting the two against the wall. Sasuke stopped making the love bite on Naruto's neck when the door flung open with a flash of light. They could faintly hear Kiba yelling. Sakura and Ino were snapping pictures of Sasuke on top of Naruto. The raven was in shock and couldn't move. (OOC) Naruto was flushed and blushing hard.

"You two look so hot and kawaii." Ino screeched.

"GET OUT SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, "Teme get off so I can get my clothes" Naruto yelled with less bite, but enough to snap Sasuke out of it. Sasuke started move when about thirty flashes went off. Sasuke was slightly blinded by the bright flashes of light. So he was still sitting on the blond. "INO STOOOP GET THE CAMERA OUT OF HERE." cried Naruto who was getting fucking pissed. Sasuke tried to calm him down by kissing his cheek and giving him a hug. (OOC) The Uchiha's kind and flirty method of calming the blond was too much for Hinata and she passed out. The group looked at her and Sai said that she was breathing. Shikamaru left to get something to cool her down with. Then everyone turned back to the lovers and kept exploiting them. Naruto was yelling "HINATA! HINATA ARE YOU OKAY? WAKE UP!" Ino snapped another picture. "Stop taking pictures and help her" he ordered. Sai was trying to wake her up. "Teme give me my shirt." Naruto pleaded worried about Hinata. Sasuke got off Naruto and handed him his shirt, then put his own back on. Naruto quickly put his shirt on. Then he went to Hinata to help Sai try and wake her. That's when everyone else came over.

"Lets lay her on the couch" Neji suggested.

Gaara nodded and picked up his girlfriend. Shikamaru came back with some ice and a fan to cool her down. While the guys were helping Hinata the girls were looking at the pictures that they took.

"Look how cute Kiba and Shino are cuddling." Sakura screeched. Her cry was shrill enough to stir Hinata awake.

"Huh… w-what hap-happened? Where am I?" Hinata asked upon waking.

"Hinata your awake!" the girls yelled. "Look at the pics we took."

"Throw those pictures away!" Naruto and Kiba yelled.

"That's an invasion of our privacy." Shino added.

"So the pics are too kawaii." Ten-Ten whined.

"I don't care if they're cute throw them in a shredder." Naruto screamed fully pissed off.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

"Well," Sai said, "Naruto was under Sasuke and Ino was taking pictures and making him mad. So, to try and calm him down Sasuke was being flirty and you passed out. Ino kept taking pictures while Naruto was yelling for someone to help you. Shikamaru left to get something to cool you down with and Naruto and I tried to wake you. That's when Neji and everyone else came over and Gaara carried you to the couch."

"Oh, okay" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata-sama we should head home now." Neji suggested. "Besides, we have to show our guests to their rooms. Hokage-sama wants Gaara-sama, Temari, and Kankuro to stay with us."

"Y-yes cousin." Hinata said.

Neji said goodbye to everyone. Then he kissed Ten-Ten. The 6 of them left the party and went to the Hyuuga household.

"Chouji want to get some BBQ?" Shikamaru asked.

"BBQ! YES LETS GO!" Chouji cheered.

"Shika-kuuuuun can I come?" Ino sing-songed.

"Sure, why not." Shikamaru replied.

Then they left, leaving Sakura, Lee, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Kiba at lee's house. Sakura went to go clean up the pictures Ino and Ten-Ten forgot.

"Sai there are to many pictures for me to carry by myself. Can you help me carry them to my house?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, why not." He said picking up two boxes of pictures while Sakura picked up the other two.

"Bye Lee. I'll see you for our date tomorrow." Sakura chimed while leaving.

"Naruto, Kiba, Shino, want to go get some dumplings then go back to my place? The guestroom is the same as last time and as usual Naruto will be sharing my room with me." Sasuke said (OOC)

"Sure we'd like that." Shino said.

The four of them said bye to Lee then left for their double date.

Lee looked around his house and started to clean up the beer and tequila bottles that were scattered across his living room.

'I need to go burn my bed sheets and get new ones, then scrub the bathroom.' Lee thought to himself. 'At least its not as bad as the last party. Everyone was making out everywhere. It took weeks to clean my house after that one and I had to buy a new couch. I never knew Neji and Ten-Ten could go at it like that.' His eye started twitching at that memory. "Oh" He said aloud, "Sakura-chan forgot a picture." Lee looked at the picture. "EWWWWWWWWW" Lee screamed. Then he passed out cold eye still twitching.

Sakura opened lee's front door. "Hey Lee did I leave a Pict…" She stopped seeing Lee comatose and twitching on the floor. "…ure. Oh, shit. Sorry Lee." Sakura grabbed the picture and goes, leaving Lee on the floor unconscious and twitching.


End file.
